


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by jeweniper



Series: HQ Brofest Flash Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Tier, Gen, HQ Brofest, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: With a team as small as theirs, it's impossible not to learn each other's quirks and feel a bit close.





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

“Kageyama, you look scary like that.” He's been glowering at the machine for four whole minutes. Asahi watched. He shuffles beside him and considers the old thing, reliably serving drinks since before his freshman year. The underclassman says nothing, still frowning at the flaming SOLD OUT. “You should try the milk tea. It's not the vanilla milk you always buy, but it's pretty good.”

He blinks quickly, as if surprised anybody knew about his near addiction. “As expected of our ace. I'll try it!”

Asahi watches him go with a lopsided smile and orders his own. Funny kid.

 


End file.
